Lightning McQueen's Halloween Adventures/Transcript
This is the script for Lightning McQueen's Halloween Adventures. Lightning McQueen Gets Scared Shrekless Donkey's Challenge *Teenage Trick or Treater: Run! *Teenage Trick or Treater #2: Take it! Take all of it! teenage Trick or Treater throws his bag of candy there at the shadows, which are the Ogre Triplets *The Ogre Triplets: Candy! Ogre Triplets eats some candy and Shrek chuckles *Shrek: You did a great job with that big kid. *Felicia: Hi, Daddy. *Farkle: That was *Fiona: Yeah, *Shrek: *Fiona: *Shrek: Shrek, Fiona and their children *Shrek: [ *Lightning McQueen: *Donkey: *Gingy: *Hugo: *Rita: *Jack: *Cal: *Pearl: *Pinkie Pie: *Pinocchio: Arriving at Duloc [Soon, *Gingy: Castle Duloc? *Little Pig 1: But, this is where Lord Farquaad lived. *Little Pig 2: Ja. Und died. *Pinocchio (Shrek): I heard it is haunted by his ghost. *Jack: ??? *Cal: ??? *Pearl: ??? *Rita: ??? *Sci-Twi: ??? *Percy: ??? *Shrek: Are you guys to scared to put on big boy pants and go in? I'll just claim my winnings and be off my way. *Donkey: ??? *Shrek: ???? [Shrek open the gate and the gang are in Duloc *Hugo: ??? *Wheely: What he means you can't go barging into some scary joint like you own the place. *Hugo: ???? *Putt Putt: Donkey and I got that creepy house of wax five going on here. *Luke: ??? *Shrek: Oh look. It's that little thingy Donkey loved so much. Remember? pulls the lever *Duloc dolls: Welcome to Duloc, it's a creepy town~ *What was once pristine now is all run down~ *We will chop off your head and then laugh when you're dead~ *Duloc is a creepy place~ *Come on in, What the heck~ *Fall right dowm, break your... *Face~ [Hugo and Rita faint. Gingy poops jelly beans *Duloc is, Duloc is~ *Duloc is a creepy place~ poses with Donkey and thier picture is taken. The photo gets ejected with the words "Get out" *Scary Voice: Get Out! *Luigi: ???? *Guido: ??? *Lightning McQueen: *Mater: *Dusty Crophopper: *Jack: *Shrek: Ooh. Let's do that again! *Donkey: NO! Donkey and Puss' Story: Boots Motel *Puss In Boots: I do have a Terrieing tale to tell. *Donkey: It was a dark and stormy night. [ *Puss in Boots: *Donkey: And we needed to find us some shelter. *points at something then we see them going into a giant shoe and the title appears " " *Puss in Boots: It's my turn to tell the story. *Donkey: Hey, hey, shh. *[ *Donkey (narrating): The kindly inn keeper was warm and friendly. She made me feel all bubby inside. *Donkey: My trusty sidekick here would love to freshen up. *Puss in Boots: Sidekick? *Donkey: And I would love some waffles. *Puss in Boots: But we are equals. *Donkey: Oh man. Of course we are. at the camera The noble Donkey reassures his inferior sidekick. *Puss in Boots: I'm getting a little tired of this.. *Donkey (narrating): But Before Puss can finish his thought, he decided to take a well deserved tounge bath. is in a shower, wearing a shower cap *Puss in Boots: sputters Well. As long as I am here. [ *Donkey: But, right then, danger came from behind. inn keeper pulls out a knife and scary music plays *Donkey: Ree-ree-ree-Ree~ gets stabbed and his fur goes down the drain *Donkey: Duh-dum, dum-dum~ in the castle *Donkey: Duh-dum, duh-dum~ And Puss was never seen again. Ha-ha! The end. *Puss in Boots: No. that's not how the story goes. I was aware of the approaching danger.. to the story *Puss in Boots: And went out his sword for my steel! *[ *Donkey: Don't worry, little buddy. I'm here to save you. *Puss in Boots: Oh, you're killing me. *see Prince Charming holding a wand *Donkey (narrating): gasps It was Prince Charming! He was packing heat and he wanted revenge! *Prince Charming (Shrek): I want revenge! *Donkey: He said. But before anyone can do anything, ka-Blam! blasts Puss to dust Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series